


сэндвичи и горячий чай

by ksenia_olivje0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksenia_olivje0/pseuds/ksenia_olivje0
Summary: В один день Тадаши узнаёт, что замок на двери, ведущей на крышу его дома, сломан.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	сэндвичи и горячий чай

**Author's Note:**

> я ещё не совсем разобралась как и чем тут пользоваться (а особенно тэгами), но надеюсь, что вскоре смогу :D
> 
> приятного прочтения!!

Ямагучи открывает окно, вдыхая свежий ночной воздух и понимает, насколько это необходимо ему сейчас. После нагруженного дня, проведённого вместе с Шоё, он чувствует себя почти мёртвым. Хината весёлый и энергичный, а ещё слишком любит заниматься поиском приключений на свою тощую задницу. Это, наверное, его главная проблема. Но Тадаши ему об этом не скажет.

Было довольно весело походить в торговом центре и поболтать с Хинатой о всякой незначительной ерунде. Ямагучи не очень понравился фильм, на который они пошли в итоге, потому что тот был слишком нудным. Но ему понравилось проведённое таким образом время. (Хотя, карамельный попкорн, который любит Хината — худшая вещь в его жизни).

После всего этого он пришёл домой довольно уставшим и сразу свалился на диван, но заснуть у него не получилось. Его мучает бессоница уже несколько дней, и это довольно пугает. Как раз поэтому он проводит большую половину ночей вот так. Открыв окно и высунув туда голову, вдыхая и выдыхая раз за разом. Это успокаивает. Это приятно. По правде говоря, у него часто случаются панические атаки. На улице, в автобусах и метро, кафе и ресторанах. В большинстве случаев этому совсем нет причины. И он чувствует себя загнанным из-за этого. Ему нужно глубоко дышать, пытаться не плакать (у него не получается) и думать о хорошем. Ему помогают Хината и Кагеяма. Они хорошие друзья.

Когда он сидит вот так, перед своим окном (или в окне), он чувствует себя в безопасности. Лучше, чем когда-либо. Ему холодно, и иногда потоки воздуха пробивают до дрожи. Это странно, но Ямагучи ещё ни разу не заболел от этого.

Так проходит довольно много времени.

В один день Тадаши узнаёт, что замок на двери, ведущей на крышу его дома, сломан.  
Пожалуй, это ужасно глупо, но, возможно, он вдруг загорается желанием подняться туда поздней ночью и посмотреть на звёзды. Учитывая, что на улице очень холодно, это глупо вдвойне.

Насколько Ямагучи помнит, он бывал на крыше всего один раз. Его бывший друг, которого зовут, кажется, Танака (они больше не общаются, потому что Рюноске переехал в другой город) пригласил его на пикник вечером. Всего их было четверо. Тадаши было немного страшно, но он чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. В целом, ему даже понравилось.  
Сейчас он вспоминает об этом дне и понимает, что такой шанс нельзя терять (его здравый смысл упорно молчит).

Хината отказывает ему на предложение посидеть вдвоём.

— Прости-прости, я не смогу, Атсуму пригласил меня поиграть в волейбол вместе. Кстати, ты помнишь его? У него ещё есть брат близнец, он такой серьёзный и-

Тадаши с интересом слушает про брата-близнеца Мии Атсуму. И про то, как Кагеяма случайно нагрубил учительнице во время урока (да, именно случайно). И про то, как Шоё столкнулся с парнем, который был таким же высоким, как потолки в комнате Хинаты (ещё Шоё мельком упоминает, что потом увидел, как этот высокий парень обнимается с «тем либеро из Некомы»).

Он решает одеться потеплее (хотя знает, что замёрзнет в любом случае). Его любимый зелёный свитер немного неприятно колется, но Ямагучи терпит. Браслет с мордочкой лягушки сливается с колючими рукавами, но Тадаши слишком нравится носить его. Он вспоминает, с каким лицом подарил ему этот браслет Кагеяма, который не привык дарить подарки также, как и получать их. Ямагучи на всякий случай берёт наушники и закрывает дверь на замок, не забыв дёрнуть ручку перед уходом.

Замок и правда оказывается сломан, как и сказала милая соседка, что живёт на этаж выше (с ней приятно говорить о погоде, но она слишком стеснительная). Дверь легко поддаётся даже с небольшим усилием, и в нос ударяет холод. За то время, что Тадаши поднимается по лестнице наверх, его нос мило краснеет, а руки начинает покалывать. Он уже готовится любоваться прекрасным видом и есть сэндвичи с ветчиной.

Сердце ухает вниз. Дыхание сбивается.

Блондин медленно поворачивается к Ямагучи, устанавливая зрительный контакт. Тадаши изо всех сил старается не смотреть на снайперскую винтовку прямо перед ним.

Лунный свет красиво ложится на сидящего здесь парня. Освещает довольно плохо, но забавно играется на линзах очков и зрачках. Ямагучи засматривается на эту картину, понимая, что не может вдохнуть. Но это перестаёт быть важным, когда его незнакомец достаёт из-за своего пиджака пистолет, аккуратно сжимая его длинными тонкими пальцами.

Тадаши прикрывает глаза и правда полагает, что это его конец. Вот так смешно умереть, просто оказавшись нежеланным свидетелем чего-то ужасно. Ямагучи не особо расстраивается, потому что понимает, что рано или поздно этот момент должен был наступить. Он думает о том, что всё равно не дожил бы до старости.

— Почему ты не убегаешь? — Резко и раздражённо спрашивает блондин (Тадаши внезапно находит его голос красивым).

Он честно пытается ответить хотя-бы что-нибудь, но изо рта вылетает только сухое «я», после чего он хватается за горло, зажмуривая глаза.  
Слёзы предательски капают с его подбородка.  
Кагеяма нежно целует его в те летние дни, когда они ещё встречаются.  
Хината дарит ему венок из одуванчиков.  
Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.  
Не получается.

Парень в очках недоумевает.

Тадаши улыбается, давится воздухом и хрипло спрашивает:  
— Б-будешь сэндвичи?

Парень приподнимает одну бровь, смотрит на Ямагучи, потом на винтовку. Снова на Ямагучи.

И закатывается смехом.

— Ты поднялся на крышу, затем увидел незнакомого подозрительного мужика с винтовкой и пистолетом в пиджаке, — он откашливается, — и предлагаешь ему сэндвичи?

Ямагучи теребит подвеску на браслете, уткнувшись в бетонный пол. Он посапывает, всё ещё не восстановив дыхание до конца.

— Да, — с досадой булькает он, доставая из сумки контейнер, пытаясь не выронить его. Сердце всё ещё бьётся слишком быстро, а в глазах темнеет время от времени. Тадаши почему-то радуется тому, что его не застрелили в первую же минуту (очень хочется послушать ещё немного про Мию Атсуму и его брата близнеца в исполнении Хинаты) и улыбается краешками губ, когда боковым зрением замечает, что блондин убирает палец с курка пистолета, тяжело вздыхая.

Не каждый день такое увидишь.

— С чем сэндвичи, веснушка? — Усмехается блондин, отходя от установленного ранее оружия.

Тадаши удивляется тому, что он заметил его веснушки при таком плохом освещении.

И они едят вместе, сидя на крыше и попивая заваренный Ямагучи горячий чай из термоса. Оказывается, что парня зовут Тсукишима Кей (Тадаши тихо усмехается, шёпотом произнося «Тсукки», и Кей делает вид, что ничего не услышал, забавно сморщившись). Они болтают о всяких мелочах (Ямагучи не осмеливается спросить, что Тсукишима делает на крыше).

Кей помогает Тадаши до конца восстановить дыхание и оправиться от панической атаки, мягко сжимая его руку в своей и говорит, что тоже проходил через это. Он ведёт себя относительно мило, и Ямагучи даже не обращает внимания на его ежеминутные язвительные подколы (этот парень чуть не застрелил его, хей).

— У меня есть незаконченный заказ, — начинает Тсукишима, — и если он останется таковым, не думаю, что мы сможем увидеться ещё раз.

Ямагучи тает, понимая, что Кей рассчитывает на ещё одну встречу.

Он ведёт себя как сопливая девчонка, которая влюбилась в первого встречного парня, но не молвит и слова, когда блондин протирает очки и заканчивает начатое прямо перед ним. Тадаши не понимает, откуда у Тсукишимы такая уверенность, что Ямагучи никому ничего не скажет (но так и есть, поэтому он даже не спрашивает).

— Ещё увидимся, — прощается с ним Тсукишима, когда проходит около четырех минут с этого момента.

— Ещё увидимся, — тихо повторяет Тадаши.  
И почему-то чувствует необъяснимую пустоту.


End file.
